


Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bakey

by A_bello



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: "PRINCESS", Blow Jobs, Cumshot, Dom Will Graham, Feminization, Fluff, Foot Kink, Frottage, Hair Pulling, Kinktober, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning fluff and smut, Murder Husbands, Sub Hannibal Lecter, Throat Fucking, Will "Greedy" Graham, cock stepping, kinktober day 7, mouth spitting, slight facial, slight tummy kink, spitting, the eggs are cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bello/pseuds/A_bello
Summary: “Good morning, you’ve risen earlier than usual. Any particular reason?”He asks, even though he can feel where Will is half-hard against the back of his thigh. As much as Will twitches against him, aching for a helping hand, he silently promised himself to at least finish the eggs before turning around and taking care of him.--Will wakes up with a little problem and interrupts Hannibal's cooking process in order to solve it.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948135
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bakey

Hannibal woke early, as he did most mornings. He went downstairs to prepare breakfast, a protein scramble and some granola and yogurt, as he did most mornings. What had separated this morning from most was that Will also rose early. 

He wasn’t a late riser, per say, but he definitely didn’t find comfort in rising with the dawn like Hannibal did, no matter how much he enjoyed the sunrises. But the shock was enough for Hannibal’s hand to still as he scrambled the eggs with practiced perfection, all at the sound at the moderately heavy footfalls of his husband’s feet in their bedroom, just above where he stood now.

Those footsteps continued onwards, pausing for a few moments here and there, before Will seemed to finally travel into the hall and down the stairs. He resumed his movements, quickly trying to compensate for the eggs he’d messed up. His shoulders didn’t tense when Will came into the doorway, scent mingling with the savory smells of the food he was making. 

His shoulders still did not tense when Will came and wrapped his arms around his waist, pushing flush against him, front to back. Hannibal smiled, much against his own concerns of why his lover was up so early.

“Good morning, you’ve risen earlier than usual. Any particular reason?”  
  
He asks, even though he can feel where Will is half-hard against the back of his thigh. As much as Will twitches against him, aching for a helping hand, he silently promised himself to at least finish the eggs before turning around and taking care of him. 

“Not sure. Guess I’m just up.”

Will grumbled, not unhappily, against his shoulder, words slightly distorted from the way his cheek was pushing against him. His hands slid up and over his stomach, then down again to pause on top of it, squeezing him closer, fingers digging into the relaxed skin through Hannibal’s sweater. 

“Alright.”

He pushed back against him, feeling Will’s chest tighten in reaction. Hannibal smiled tauntingly, and even though his husband couldn’t see it, Will could practically hear it in his measured breaths. He grunted, pulling away from him, eyes washing over his broad shoulders and back with a particular appreciation.  
It wasn’t as if he had never seen his body, felt it tremble beneath his touch, inside him, but his experience still didn’t prevent him from reaching out and hungrily brushing his palm across a shoulder blade.

One of the burners on the stove snapped off before Hannibal turned around, coming face to face with Will, who was leaning against the island.

“May I distract you just yet?”

Hannibal answered with a deep kiss, only serving to make it deeper with every little soft clack of their teeth, with the slide of his tongue across the inside of Will’s scarred cheek. 

When he pulled away, their hands were tangled in each other’s clothes and hair, and they both were simply gasping for breath, which pleased him to no end.

“Yes, you may.”

It was Will’s turn for a cheeky grin, his hands tugging down slightly where they’d settled on his sides. 

“On your knees, princess.”

Hannibal nearly shuddered at the pet name, never failing to feel goosebumps prickle the back of his neck and arms. Part of him wanted to argue, but he couldn’t; he’d always been obedient to Will, almost to a fault, but this was not one of the scenarios in which it was inconvenient. 

Therefore, when Hannibal dropped to his knees, hands sliding down Will’s ruffled front to come to his pajama pants, he was fairly surprised when the man batted at his hands with a click of his tongue and a rasped command.

“Take your shirt off. Wanna see you.” 

He, of course, complied, peeling off the soft sweater. He sat proudly on his haunches, knowing he didn’t come close to comparing to Will’s god-like physique but still knowing the other loved him. 

Doing nothing more than proving him right, Will let out a light growl, facing lighting up at the sight of him. Will pushed a foot out, pressing it into his chest, toes sliding through the coily hairs that covered both his pecs. 

Hannibal’s eyelids fluttered, happy with any contact he could get, per usual. 

Through his half-covered eyes, he watched a wolfish grin flash across Will’s face.

“You like it when I touch your tits, babygirl?”

His eyes opened, wide enough for the whites to show all the way around his irises, mouth falling open in offended shock. 

“Will-”

The curly haired man laughed, foot beginning to press and slide down the varying length of gray hair. 

The ball of his heel shifted into his stomach as it moved over it, pausing to feel it shift with every needy breath beneath his touch. It moved lower still, worming over Hannibal’s belly button and down his happy trail, turning his ankle to place the arch of his foot over the place where Hannibal’s pants strained around his erection.

Hannibal looked up at him with dark, pleading eyes, choosing to ignore the earlier comment, honestly unsure on whether or not it was entirely a joke. His hands still obediently clenched atop his thighs, Hannibal drew in a sharp breath, shifting where he sat to push up against Will’s foot slightly. 

When he wasn’t scolded, he moved forwards slightly, dropping his hands to the floor for support and digging his clenched toes into the hard tile for leverage to rut against the bottom of Will’s foot.

Hannibal whimpered when he pressed down on his erection, still trapped and chasing freedom and friction. Will kept pushing, dragging his heel roughly along the length of his member, pressing. 

Hannibal gasped in something between pleasure and pain, still bucking up against his foot like a stupid, horny dog. 

Will twisted his foot and drew a ragged moan from between Hannibal's lips, reddening from the amount of times he’d already bit down on them. A low drawl came from above him and his cock twitched in response.

“Feel good, princess? You like it when I let you get all dirty?”

Hannibal, panting, nodded, gaze shifting from the foot in his lap up to meet Will’s. 

“Yes,”

That devilishly crooked grin returned as Will moved to palm at his own hard on through the soft fabric of his pajama pants. 

“Want me to get you dirty, hmm? Ruin your pretty face and body?”

Hannibal almost felt he’d rather be the one saying those things to Will, but his lower half still burned hotter than they had in years, and his spine tingled in anticipation.

He nodded again.

“Yes,”

Will nodded, pressing down hard enough to shift the weight on his free foot, moving to slide a hand beneath his own pants and pull down the waistband to reveal his cock, hardened and already managing to leak.

He twisted his heel.

“Do I look good, princess? Wanna taste me?”

Hannibal nodded, leaning forwards despite the pressure between his legs, hands coming up to grip the sides of his thighs. Will slapped at one wrist and Hannibal dropped his hands faster than he’d raised them, taking the signal as it was and sliding his clenched fists over his own knees.

Will reached out with his free hand, gently coaxing his head forwards with soft strokes in his hair. Hannibal placed neat kisses at the head of his cock, tongue flicking out across his slit before mouthing down his shaft, lips sliding across the base and lower, licking and sucking at his balls.

Will groaned, momentarily allowing him to stray before clenching his hand around the strands of hair gathered between his fingers, tugging Hannibal back up.

He grabbed his cock and pumped it a few times, dragging the beginning beads of precum and the small trace of saliva up and down his member before he wiped the tip across Hannibal’s cheekbone, leaving a sticky sheen in its wake. 

He repositioned it in front of his mouth and shifted his foot, pressing down on the man’s groin, to which he responded with a groan and the parting of his lips. 

Will let his cock rest on his bottom lip, slick with spit and waiting, before finally pushing into his mouth slightly, letting Hannibal be the one to move for now. 

He flattened his tongue as it rolled around his slit, before brushing against it. He earned a hum from above him and moved his tongue to the underside, plush beneath the cock in his mouth as Hannibal lowered his head slightly, cheeks hollowing with a wet sound. 

He pulled back before pushing back on, sinking lower this time and then repeating the motion, one hand coming to wipe the accumulating drool down the rest of his shaft, jerking at the same pace as his bobbing head. 

They continued like that for a short while, time stretching thin beneath the obscene slurping sounds and shared moans as Will ground his heel down against Hannibal’s clothed cock. 

Eventually, the man on his knees had both hands perched restlessly on his thighs, warm mouth and throat velvety around as much of Will’s length as he could take.

The other began to move more than Hannibal himself was, posture still bordering on too perfect, even as his mouth got fucked like a whore. Hands sliding out of Hannibal’s hair, Will braced himself, pushing into his throat.

The kneeling man hummed around the intrusion, welcoming it with newfound hunger.

Will’s hands clenched against the cool marble island where he leaned against it, hips jerking forwards as he fucked into Hannibal’s warm and welcoming mouth. 

Drool slicked his chin and Will almost wanted to reach under himself to wipe it away and lick it from his thumb, show that he’s willing to share, to trade, but the thought only made him grip the counter tighter. 

He didn’t need to give Hannibal anything but himself right then and there. No theatrics, just sweaty, early-morning desperation and honesty.

He quickened, precum leaking steadily onto the back of Hannibal’s tongue while Will fucked his mouth, hips greedily rolling in to force himself down Hannibal’s throat. 

On occasion he’d push until every inch was enveloped in tight, moist heat, and the man’s nose was buried in the wiry hairs collected at his base. It was those occasions that he’d step down extra hard, just to draw out a strangled whine from the man below him.

“So good for me, Hannibal,”

He grunted, thrusts steadily growing irregular-frantic, even. His hands shot into movement, quickly readjusting the situation as if he were lagging behind.

His fingers once again laced through his messy hair, pulling taught on the strands.

Will’s entire body seemed to tense when he yanked Hannibal off his dick with a loud _pop_ and onto his own haunches. Panting and looming over him, he wrapped a clammy palm around his cock and fucked his fist. 

Hannibal let his tongue slide from his open mouth, waiting, and Will’s hand simply slipped from where it clenched in his now wild hair and wrapped around his chin, pushing his jaw shut.

When the heat in his belly finally uncoiled and pulled taught inside him, Will angled his hips down slightly, pumping his hand up and down his length as hot ropes of cum spurted from his cock.

His cumshot fell like a stream of heavy rain, some of it hitting Hannibal’s chin, the rest falling from his chest and to his stomach. The sight alone made Will wish he could come a second time, and he wasn’t even fully finished. 

It was thick and heavy, dripping down his chin and neck, gathered and sticky all over his torso. 

When he’d calmed down slightly, he released the bruising grip he still held on Hannibal’s jaw, the both of them panting.

Will moved his foot away, the fabric slick and gooey beneath his toes, clinging to the outline of Hannibal’s deflating cock.

He’d stepped down hard enough that Hannibal could just barely rock his hips against the limb to reach completion effectively; and yet, his orgasm had rocked through his body, almost so hard that he’d genuinely struggled with staying still for Will.

Hannibal looked up at him still, gaze unwavering, unseemingly pleased. Will choked on a laugh at the sight before him.

Hannibal’s trousers still looking ever so soft, though stained-the man came in his pants-and scuffed from the kitchen tile, his hair a mess and his skin flushed along his cheeks, across his chest, beneath the coily hairs and cum adjourning his torso. 

Will himself dropped to his knees, quickly pulling Hannibal into a kiss, open mouthed and lazy but still as wanting as the one they’d shared just twenty minutes earlier. 

He could taste himself in his kiss, on his lips, and when he licked into Hannibal’s lax mouth, the bitter salt of precum began to feel filtered across his own tongue.

He pulled back, cum and drool stringing out lazily from their chins and lips. 

His hands groped across Hannibal’s lower stomach, eventually moving up to scoop some of his own seed onto his fingers. He pecked Hannibal and brought his hand up, sliding the two fingers in. 

The way he sucked, still needing and ready to please, made Will groan.

He pulled his hand back, dropping his spit-covered fingers back to the mess across his front, scooping more and popping it into his own mouth. 

Whilst sucking his own fingers clean, saliva and cum mixing in his cheeks, his free hand grasped Hannibal’s jaw, fingertips digging into the softened skin on either side of his face, forcing his mouth open with a grip too hard for comfort. He leaned forward and Hannibal preened, ready for another kiss.

Instead, Will took a deep breath and spit into Hannibal's mouth, sliding his hand to pat his cheek with a devilish smile at the shock and blush that met his actions.

“Don’t look at me like that, darlin’, I know how you like it dirty.”

He mumbled, watching intently as Hannibal forced himself to swallow. After a moment's pause, Will leaned in, kissing him significantly more gentle with him than before. Their tongues tangled tiredly and when Will reached one hand up to press against the nape of his neck, he mewled into the kiss, breathless with affection. 

Will always made him feel lightheaded in the ways he used to ignore-now he couldn’t imagine a single day without the experience.

“Did I do good?”

Hannibal prodded, talking into the kiss, numb hands wound tight from being clenched in the same spot for so long reaching out to clutch at the sides of his shirt.

Will sighed, carding a hand of his through Hanni’s hair. He leaned in once more to kiss one corner of his mouth, then up to his nose.

“Of course, princess, you were perfect.”

Hannibal sighed in relief, nodding, leaning in to push his face flush against the side of Will’s neck. Warmth flooded through them until they had completely calmed down. Hannibal was closely aware of the sticky cum drying on his chest and in his trousers, but it wasn’t the first thing his sluggish mind jumped to.

He gasped, leaning back.

“The eggs will be cold!”

Will laughed, louder than he had all morning, sighing. He stood up, following Hannibal’s suit, their legs cracking with the sudden lack of adrenaline. He grabbed at his arms, framing his body with his own in the kitchen, right then and there.   
  
Another chaste kiss as he began to drag Hannibal away from the stove.   
  
“We can think about the eggs later, darlin'. Come back to bed.”   
  
And as Hannibal mumbled his quiet retalliance as they slunk upstairs to clean up and sleep in, they _both_ had that lightheaded feeling again. 

It was paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure why this one took so damn long but hey! Here we are, like, two days late, still posting lol. Enjoy day 7!


End file.
